What Will Tomorrow Bring
by infinity's bane
Summary: Clary Morgenstern-Fairchild is the daughter of a rich man and a simple woman trying to find her way. She meets the children of the CEOs of Heronlight Company when she starts having dreams of angels, and when her father's company partners with Heronlight, nothing will ever be the same again. AU, please check it out! Also: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So since no one has really commented on the Daughter of Revenge, I figured I'd start another fanfic... This is for all those TMI fans out there!**

* * *

Clary woke up to the sound of heavy traffic outside the penthouse window. She saw the lights shining below her, far down on the busy streets of New York. A sharp knock echoed through her dark, plush room. A head poked in, allowing a single streamer of light to hit her right in the eyes.

"Clarissa?" her father's voice entered the room loudly. Valentine Morgenstern was a tall, muscular man with silver hair that was tidily piled on top of his head. "It's time to wake up. Your mother and I have a surprise for you."

Clary sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Her red hair was nothing more than a large poof on her head, and her pale skin seemed translucent in the city lights.

"Dad, why? I really just want to sleep," she yawned. But regardless, she got up and opened up her rather large, walk-in closet. The room was filled with rainbow colors of assorted silken shirts and jeans. The shoes were stowed in storage cubes down at the end of the alley-like closet. Clary picked out a pair of white jeans and a green sweater top that buttoned up the back.

Valentine exited her room and Clary heard his heavy steps hitting the staircase. She changed out of her pajamas before going and picking out a pair of matching green Converse. She slipped them on and entered the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and managed to untangle her unruly mess that was her hair. She pulled it back with a low pony tail and walked down the steep staircase that led downstairs into the kitchen. Her step-mother, Jane, sat there in a black pencil skirt and violet blouse while reading the morning news.

"Oh, darling, the stock has gone down by two percent," she told Valentine who was in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. He pulled out three mugs for his wife, daughter, and himself.

"Ah, that's a shame. I predict by tomorrow that it will increase about..." he paused, "four percent I'm thinking." Clary rolled her eyes as he spoke. He was _always_ right. He had an uncanny ability to guess how his company's financing would turn out. Clary, on the other hand, had no clue about stock or the Morgenstern Industries revenue. She liked her simpler side, where she was with her real mother and Luke. When she could go by the bakery near Luke's bookstore and pick up some sweets for them all to share with black coffee and talk about their plans for the day or the latest gossip subject.

"Clarissa," Jane purred from the table, "how did you sleep?"

Clary nodded. "Alright, I guess. I had that dream again."

Jane looked up. Valentine started to pour the coffee as he talked. "The one about the angels, correct?"

"Yes, dad."

He inhaled a deep breath before grabbing two of the mugs and handing them to Clary and Jane. They both sipped the coffee, and it took all Clary had not to wrinkle her nose in disgust. _You'd think that he'd know how I like my coffee, _she thought bitterly. Valentine always put in those artificial sweeteners that Clary despised. He always put just a touch of spice to "put a little pep" in it, as he always said. Today it was pumpkin spice, even though it was March and Fall was a long ways away.

"They're just dreams, Clarissa. There's nothing else to it." And with that, the conversation was over.

The table sat quiet for a moment before Clary spoke up again. "So, what's this surprise about?"

Valentine looked at Clary before responding, "Oh, tonight there's a party, and they've invited my whole family, including you, your mother, and Luke." Despite her father's calm demeanor, she could sense his hate packed into Luke's name.

Clary smiled, because she knew that's what he wanted her to do. "That sounds fun. So who all's going?"

Valentine rattled off a long list of names with Jane interrupting a few times to correct a mistake he had made. "And lastly, Heronlight Company will be there as well."

Clary mentally rolled her eyes. Heronlight was a joint company, run by two couples. Their names were Herondale and Lightwood, and Clary thought that it had probably been a nasty cat fight between the wives about who's name went first. But anyway, Heronlight was a military company that supplied weapons and combat supplies despite its peaceful seeming name.

"Yeah, so can I have some money to go buy a dress? I'm guessing this is a formal event?" Clary asked, eager to be able to go to Starbucks and get an actual coffee the way she wanted.

Valentine nodded, pulling out his leather wallet. He handed Clary five hundred dollar bills, and then a twenty dollar bill for food. "It is a _very _formal event."

Jane sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Better head to the office, darling."

Valentine nodded and stood up. The group walked out to the elevator, where they separated so Clary could go to the ground floor and her parents could go ahead to the underground parking garage.

Clary stepped into the glass elevator and looked out over the city where the sun was just starting to peek over the skyscrapers. She sighed, thinking _It's a beautiful day. _She stepped onto the street and headed south to the nearest Starbucks, where there was a fancy little boutique upstairs. It'd have to do. Just as she turned the last corner to the stores, a blonde teenager ran right into her.

"I'm so sorry," he told her calmly, helping her up. "I didn't see you there." He smiled at her, making her knees wobble a tiny bit. "Am I so gorgeous that even the most lovely of ladies cannot maintain a conversation? Alec!" he called over his shoulder. "Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?"

Another teenager with black hair and startling blue eyes laughed. "She looks like someone who should have her phone number written on a bathroom stall," he joked.

Clary, finally coming back to her senses, pulled herself away from the two laughing boys. "Aren't you two gentlemen?" she spit back and pushed her way between them. She heard a voice yelling behind her, "I wasn't kidding!"

"Can I get a regular black coffee?" Clary asked the lady behind the counter. She had made it to Starbucks, replaying the whole encounter with the boys in her head. The line had been long, so she had plenty of time to think about it. The lady nodded and rang her up. Clary collected her change and coffee before heading up to the loft where the shop was.

She drank her coffee and observed the fancy dresses that the store had to offer. _Too frilly, too long, too everything! _she thought grumpily as she searched the racks. She saw a purple dress sitting on the end of the sale rack right as she gave up hope. _Might as well look_, she told herself bitterly.

She reached for it and pulled it off the rack. It was a flowing dress with wire on the bottom that held the chiffon like material in swirls. It had a pinched in waist that Clary adored and a embroidered neckline with silver accents. The dress wasn't too long, with a slight train that wasn't diva-like, but more of a dramatic look. She couldn't resist herself from taking it into the dressing room and trying it on. It fit perfectly and looked amazing. She couldn't describe how it looked or how she felt in it, but she knew that this was the dress that she would be wearing tonight. She turned to look at the back and noticed it had a low scoop back around the halfway mark of her back.

"You look totally gorgeous, redhead," a girl with ebony hair told Clary. "I so wish I could have tried that dress on. Where was it?"

"It was sitting on the sales rack, so it was the only one left."

At the word sales, the girl's nose wrinkled. "Never mind then. I never touch anything from the sale rack. I mean, why else would you be rich?"

Clary was shocked that this girl knew who she was. "You know who I am?"

The girl shook her head no. "I was talking about myself." She held out a slender hand and offered another explanation, "My name is Isabelle Lightwood, daughter of the Lightwoods of Heronlight Company. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Clary came to recognize the girl. She had met the Lightwoods before, but never had she seen Isabelle around this shop. "Oh yeah. My name is Clary Morgenstern of Morgenstern Industries. At least today it is."

Isabelle's face contorted into a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"My parents are divorced and my mom remarried, so she has a different last name. I'm Clary Morgenstern to my dad and step mom, but Clary Fairchild to my mom and step dad. I just have different last names everyday. Officially though, I'm Clary Morgenstern."

"Oh." Isabelle started inspecting Clary's dress. "That dress would look even more amazing with a sweeping up do and some smokey silver eye shadow. Perhaps some silver crystal heels, possibly even some light colored pumps."

Clary was officially impressed with the girl's fashion sense. Being a tomboy, Clary was grateful for her mother's fashion advice. Now, she had Isabelle to help with a formal outfit.

"Thanks. I'm not really into fashion, so I really do appreciate it."

"It's no problem, it's just instinct," Isabelle responded as she stepped up and began to play with her hair, twisting it up into the up sweep she must have been mentioning earlier. Clary looked at her reflection and saw Isabelle's elegant twist, which made her seem a few inches taller along with extending her neck to make her seem even more ladylike and elegant. Which was _so _not Clary.

"Oh, wow," Clary gaped at herself. "I look great."

Isabelle nodded. "And you're modest too. I like you, redhead. I hope to see you around tonight at the party!" She picked up her dark jacket and exited the shop. Clary stared after her, then changed and paid for the dress. Wrapping it across her arms in its plastic cover, Clary headed home, anxious to see what the night would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back. I think that this is a good story with an interesting potential, so I'll be working on this one for a while before revert back to my PJO one, The Daughter of Revenge. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Jace stood at the corner where he'd seen the redheaded girl, watching her from across the streets. He still remembered that last remark she had made: "Well, aren't you two gentlemen," or it was something like that. Alec poked him in the shoulder.

"Come on, Jace. Get over her, she's just a random girl. Besides, tonight's the party, and I've heard that Morgenstern's daughter is gorgeous," Alec attempted at distracting him from the mystery girl.

"So? I like this one," Jace retorted while he stared at the girl across the street, twirling in a purple dress. "Wait a sec, is that Isabelle?"

Alec stared up into the boutique then said, "Oh crap. If my mother knew she was shopping in _there..._ Isabelle's a dead girl." He started running across the street before looking to see that Isabelle had just left the shop after twisting the girl's red hair into an elaborate twist.

_She's so beautiful, she must have thought I was kidding her earlier,_ Jace told himself. A shrill phone bell rang through the air and Jace lifted his phone to see it was his. The screen read Aline. He sighed and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Aline. What's up?"

A murmured garble went through the speaker to Jace's ear, something about a fashion crisis. "Woah, woah, Aline, calm down, it's just a party."

A shriek errupted from the phone. "JUST A PARTY?!"

Jace winced and hung up. A few moments later, when the phone rang again, Jace knew better than to answer it and face Aline's wraith for hanging up on her.

Aline Penhallow was Jace's somewhat girlfriend who was the daughter of the Vice President of Heronlight. She was crazy about him, while he could barely stand to say hello to her. To keep his father's friend from not being Vice President, he had taken Aline out to dinner a few times, bought her some shoes once, but Jace could not develop _any_ feelings for her whatsoever.

Alec returned, Isabelle in tow, and started rambling on about the party tonight.

"Oh, shut it, Alec. No one here cares about the dumb party," Isabelle mocked. "Besides, I just met one of the girls who's going to be there, and she seems pretty cool. Very nice. And _amazing_ fashion sense."

That must have been the redhead that Jace was infatuated with.

"Did you get her name?" Jace asked, possibly a bit too eagerly.

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow and gave him a funny look. "I did, but I won't tell you her name. You'll see her tonight anyways. Besides, what about Aline? Aren't you two together or something? That's what she says anyway."

Jace rolled his eyes. Of course she told people they were together. She probably said all of the amazing things that they'd never do or had never done. "Oh please. She only wishes that I was hers."

"Oh, cheer up, Jace. Aline is just a filler until the next girl comes along, right?" Alec tried.

Jace sighed. He didn't wish to be known as a player, but rumors quickly spread across millionare society. "Right."

* * *

Clary twirled in her dress for her Jane and Valentine. Jane stated it was plain but it would do, and Valentine simply nodded while asking for the spare money. Clary had handed over the money without a single word to her father. She didn't want to get in trouble with him. Last time she put up a fight. . . Let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

Clary took a cab back to Luke's bookstore, where she knew her mom and Luke would be debating over something random. She wondered what the topic would be today.

"Clary!" Jocelyn waved to Clary from the door. She had it halfway open, juggling two coffee and a pastry bag stuffed to the brim. She managed to wiggle inside and keep the door open so Clary could get in. "I just went to the bakery, so come on in while it's hot!"

"Hey, Clary," Luke said over the newspaper, "how was your dad's place?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jane said this, Jane said that. The usual."

Jocelyn laughed and pulled out a small box from her purse. "Well, this is for you to wear for tonight." Clary reached for the box and opened it to find an intricately designed, small silver bell with a clear crystal in the center. It reminded Clary of something from a book, but she couldn't remember which one.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! This is so beautiful!" Clary exclaimed.

Clary hugged her mother, and Jocelyn smiled at Luke from over Clary's shoulder. Everything seemed perfect at that moment.

_But could this peace last?_ Clary asked herself before going to go get ready for the party.

* * *

**Ookay guys. First off I'd like to say thanks to all those who followed, and for those two people who favorited me after only one chapter, you rock. Seriously, go out and join a band or something so you can be even more awesome. So yeah, I get really awkward during author's notes, so I mean... Yeah. But kind of a cliff hanger I guess. Next chapter shall be the party... Who wants some Clace, Malec, or possibly even some Sizzy? I think I may throw Simon in the mix at the party. So please, review and tell me who you guys want the most, and please do follow or favorite, or if you're feeling bold, review my story! Thanks,**

**infinity's bane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys... I had a really great author's note and beginning written but then accidentally reset my iPad without saving it. I am really upset. But blah, blah, blah. Thank you so much, everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm so happy that my story has already become so popular! Y'all rock, and I hope you enjoy. I also hope you recognized my foreshadowing of the necklace. It reunites Jace and Clary in COLS and it is the beginning of her meeting Jace in this new chapter. Wow, this is a long author's note. Okay, I'll shut up and BRING ON THE CLACE! Also, PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR MAKING THEIR RELATIONSHIP START THIS WAY. You will see what I mean when you get there... **

* * *

Clary stood in front of her bedroom mirror, smoothing down the dress's wrinkles. She slipped on her new silver bell, and it jingled slightly as she put it around her neck. Her put on her mother's tan pumps and took an experimental step. She wobbled towards her bed where her mother sat.

"Goodness," Clary wondered. "Why can't I just wear my converse?"

Jocelyn laughed. "Darling, it is a _formal_ event. Besides, _neon green_ converse wouldn't match a _purple_ dress. Well... It would, but it wouldn't look formal."

Luke poked his head through the door and asked, "Is everyone ready? We don't want to be late."

Jocelyn smiled and nodded. She looked incredible in a chiffon red ball gown that was mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline and a black shawl that wrapped around her elbows. She wore a golden collar that had been a wedding gift from Valentine. He was upset about Luke, but he still got Jocelyn an amazing present.

"Let's head out then." Luke beckoned Clary and Jocelyn out of the brownstone and towards the sleek limo that Valentine had sent to pick them up. "You both look incredible." He looked down to see his black tux and dress shoes. He wore a red and gold tie that matched Jocelyn's dress.

Clary ignored the plush interior of the limo and stared outside at the glowing city. She ignored her mother and Luke's conversation and just watched the people walking down the sidewalks. _Normal people,_ she thought, _just don't know how lucky they are. At least they don't have millionaire dads and struggling artistic mothers._

They pulled up in front of the fancy hotel where Valentine was holding the ball. Luke and Jocelyn linked each other's arms and Jocelyn helped Clary struggle along on her pumps. Eventually, Jane found them and escorted them over to Valentine, where he gave Clary a hug and asked her to go socialize while he caught up with her mother. Jocelyn gave a small but weak smile and told Clary to scoot along. Luke clutched her arm as if he could sense her fear at being alone with her ex-husband.

Clary faintly heard Valentine saying, "Luke, what a _pleasure_ it is to see you." He was failing at hiding his anger in Clary's mind.

Clary walked around the ornate and crowded ballroom, overhearing snippets of conversations that only the rich could come up with. Clary's favorite was, "Oh dear, that reminds me, they told me that my new pearls that I ordered wouldn't be in till tomorrow. Well, I told them that I ordered them for _this _event, not tomorrow. And you know what they did? They laughed and told me, 'That's why you don't order precious pearls at the last possible moment!' The nerve! Well, needless to say, they won't be gettting _my _business anymore."

She picked up a small punch glass and tried some of the delectable desserts that were laying across the countless number of tables. The two that Clary favored were the white chocolate brownies and the petite cake slices that had miniature raspberries on them. A blonde boy that seemed familiar to Clary approached and grabbed one of the same cake slices, but with a different fruit on top. It happened to look like a mango to Clary.

"Hello, miss. I seem to remember meeting you earlier today." He bit into the cake after addressing Clary.

_This is the same guy who stopped me on the street today,_ she reminded herself. She turned away from him and looked towards the dance floor where the millionaire couples were slow dancing to classical music.

"Oh, what do we have here? A shy one? Or perhaps just a stubborn one?" he teased from beside her. "Why won't you talk to me? I would expect you to know who I am. My name is Jace Herondale of Heronlight Company. So, now that you know who I am, would you grant yourself the pleasure of introducing yourself to my amazing self? Or will the stubbornness win out?"

Clary was repulsed at first. _This is the face of the company that my father works with? Does he have _any _judge of character? _Clary wondered. "Look, I'm just trying to enjoy the party. So do you mind letting me do so?"_  
_

Jace pouted. "Now that's no way to talk to a millionaire like myself. Don't you want jewels or designer shoes or something? Well, sweetheart, shocker, but the thing that buys those things is money. And believe me when I say: I have plenty of that."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Mr. Herondale. What I do doubt, however, is how you got that money? Oh, yes, I forgot: selling missiles to military advances that kill innocents every day. So while I appreciate your generosity- I do wonder how hard it was for you to actually be _generous_?- I do not want it, nor will I _ever,_" Clary shot back. She began to walk away before saying, "And the only designer shoes I wear are converse!"

* * *

Jace stood by the table where he had talked to the redheaded girl that he had been infatuated with. _God, _he thought, _I was a total jerk._ But he admired the way she had pushed back and not let his egotistic charm get to her. He had loved her last statement about the shoes. He laughed at her and himself for provoking that response. But what she had said about him getting his money in that manner had bothered him. _Is that really what my dad does for our money? _he questioned. _I sure hope not. _

Alec pushed through the crowd and leaned against the table. "Dude, you just got _rejected._"

Jace punched him on the shoulder and told him to shut up. He told Alec about the entire conversation, excluding the part about how he got his money.

"And yet she still rejected you? Well, I wonder who she is. Anyways, have you seen Morgenstern's daughter yet? I think you two may hit it off. Her name's Clarissa Morgenstern and something else, since her mom divorced and remarried but kept her original maiden name. But she's supposedly gorgeous," Alec rambled. Jace was sick about hearing Alec mention this girl so many times in a day.

"Dude, seriously, shut up about her," Jace demanded.

Alec just shrugged and pulled Jace along to go find Isabelle.

They found her talking to a guy with glasses and messy brown hair. She was laughing flirtatiously, and he was shyly staring at her, probably wondering why such a gorgeous girl was talking to him willingly.

"So cutie, what's your name?" Isabelle asked while twirling a loose stand of her hair around her finger.

He smiled and blushed when responding, "Simon. Simon Lewis. My parents work for Morgenstern Industries. They help design hardware for the technology."

Isabelle smiled right as Jace and Alec walked up to her.

"Hey, Izzy, seen Clarissa around here?" Alec asked. "Jace wants to meet her."

Jace slapped Alec on the arm. "No, I don't. _You_ do."

Isabelle frowned and looked at the two boys. "Yeah, I saw her. She was storming across the dance floor towards the other food tables. She looked pretty upset about something. But she looked incredible in that dress she picked out."

Jace suddenly thought of a possible reason the girl was so cold to him. "Iz, does Clarissa have on a purple dress and red curly hair?" he asked, praying that it wasn't so.

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, that's her. Why? Did you meet her already? If so, I'm guessing you know she's the girl I was with earlier."

Alec turned to Jace. "Dude, you are such an idiot!" He smacked Jace on the back.

"Please don't tell me that Jace was the one who pissed her off," Isabelle begged while Simon sat behind her, interested. Clary was one of his friends from their parents working together.

"Yeah, he was. And he is a total idiot!" Alec steamed. "I was hoping that you two would hit it off so Aline would stop bugging you about spending every waking moment with you!"

Jace looked down, unaware of his friend's care about his love life. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it was her!"

"Speaking of Aline," Isabelle started, "has anyone seen her? It really isn't like her to be unnoticed at a party like this."

"She's probably going to be fashionably late," Jace stated. It was true. Aline liked attention. No, liked was definitely an understatement. _Loved_. Loved fit.

Just then, Valentine Morgenstern, the guy who was hosting the ball, raised a toast to his daughter and the next generation of people. "Let us hope that they will continue our technological breakthroughs to improve upon our world!"

Jace could have sworn that he saw his daughter, Clarissa, who was sitting right next to him, roll her eyes.

_If she can be that upset over her dad, something has to be wrong,_ Jace told himself before turning back to his parents and asking to leave early. Not caring, they allowed him to go back to the apartment.

_And I plan on figuring out what is wrong,_ he promised himself in the car ride home.

* * *

**Ooh, you lucky ducks. AHH NEVER MIND! Not ducks, umm what other aquatic creature like that could you be? Geese? Just review it or something. *shudders* ducks. But anyway: you lucky somethings. I wrote quickly this time. Sorry if it's bad. I wanted them to have some rough water, but as you can see at the ending, Jace plans on getting closer to Clary. Ooh, I love my Clace. So did any of you find my reference to the books this time? I hope you did. So far, in each chapter, I have made a book or movie reference. Remember what Alec said in chapter one? Movie reference. The necklace? Book reference! Bam. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my very awkward AN.**

**Thank you for reading *air kisses and virtual hugs*,**

**infinity's bane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys. I want to give a shout out to some of the countries that have been viewing me. Brunei Darussalem, I've never heard of this country but it sounds cool. China, I think it's cool that someone on the other side of the world is looking at my story. Latvia... I feel like I've heard of this country, but at the same moment I feel like I don't. If your country didn't get a little shout out today, I'll try to give you one later. Okay? Okay. (One moment, TFIOS feels) So, how many of you were mad about Clary and Jace's introduction? If you are I get it. If I had been reading this instead of writing this... Well the review wouldn't be too friendly. Lol, so the first part of this chapter is going to be revolving around Clary's past with her mom and dad. So I shall shut up and start writing now. Thank you all so much my little... Has anyone come up with a name for y'all yet?**

* * *

_**Two years ago, December:**_

_It was snowing. Clary stared in wonder at the snow, trying to absorb its beauty before it hit the New York streets and became black slush. Jocelyn hugged her from behind, scaring her slightly. Valentine sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. He laughed. _

_"Is it finally snowing then, Clary?" he asked, feigning interest. Honestly, he couldn't care less about the snow._

_"Yeah, dad! It's so pretty! You should come see!" Clary pressed her nose against the glass and fogged it up with her breath. Clary was thirteen then, but that didn't prevent her from acting like a little kid about snow._

_Jocelyn looked back at Valentine and beckoned to him. He glared back at his wife. "I would, but I have some work to do." He stood._

_"But, dad! It's Christmas eve! You can't just not celebrate with us," Clary begged. She made her eyes big and pouted. She didn't think there were any problems in her family, but she was very wrong._

_"Sorry, kiddo. Your dad is right," Jocelyn told Clary, who whimpered. _

_"Dad?"_

_Valentine was standing in the doorway of his office, his back to his family. "Sorry, _Clarissa_." _

_Clary recoiled. That was the first time he had ever called her that without her consent. She didn't like her full name. It was too girly. _

_Jocelyn hugged Clary and smoothed her hair. "I'll go talk to him, sweetheart. Don't worry, we'll celebrate Christmas eve together, even if Scrooge over there doesn't."_

_Jocelyn stood and walked into Valentine's study, where he sat reading the same newspaper as before. __"What was that, Valentine? She only wants to be a family."_

_He didn't even look up as he acknowledged her by responding, "Well, I don't tonight. I don't care about the snow. I just want the company revenue to hit its mark before the new year starts."_

_Jocelyn stormed over to his desk and ripped the paper from his hands. She crumpled it and threw it to the ground. "And what about us? What about your _daughter_, Valentine? Money is only an object; we're your family."_

_Valentine looked up at his wife, anger glaring in his eyes. "You should not have done that, Jocelyn."_

_She crossed her arms and stood her ground. "What are you going to do? _Hit_ me?"_

_Valentine pondered this a moment before standing up. He shook his head no. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across her face. "No, I'll slap instead. Next time you make me mad, you get hit."_

_Jocelyn stumbled backwards. Clutching her cheek, she screamed at him, "We're over, Valentine! Clary is leaving with me, and we are _never _going to come back! I should have left when I found out about Jonathan!"_

_Valentine laughed. "Where can you go? I am all you have."_

_Jocelyn stumbled out into the living room where Clary still sat watching the snow. "Clary, pack a bag. We're going on a trip."_

* * *

**_Present day, the party:_**

Jocelyn sat up straighter in her chair next to Clary. Her flashback only strengthened her hate of Valentine and his obsession with money. Clary looked at her, wondering what had caused her mother to become so rigid.

"Clary, never lose sight of what's really important. Remember that money is only an object. Family is the bond that must never be broken." Jocelyn glared across the table at Valentine where he was making his toast to Clary and her generation.

Clary nodded. "Of course, mom." She looked at the dance floor and noticed Jace Herondale leaving, pushing through the crowd as if the building were on fire. _Something must be wrong, _Clary thought to herself before asking to be excused from the party.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. But I just needed something to develop Valentine's past, and I have to finish some Spanish homework, but I didn't want to without giving y'all something to think about. Soo... Who do you think Jonathan is? Ooh, drama. Not only is Valentine obsessed with money, but now we know that he slapped his wife. And I have a feeling that Clace starts next chapter, and since I'm the writer, I hope y'all trust me. **

**I have a very important question for you: Where is your favorite place in the world? It has to do with the story, I promise. So please tell me.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**infinity's bane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I had someone review and say that they were reading chapter three in a boring geo class and almost burst out laughing. Okay, so I'm saying okay a lot but still; you and me would most likely be like best friends. Everyday at lunch when I'm reading a fan fiction, I burst out laughing and none of my other friends get why I'm laughing... So yeah. And my friend who wrote the corny answer to my question, that was actually really good answer. I think I may just use that *wink wink*. But what'd you guys think about Valentine after the flashback? What makes him hate Luke so much despite the fact that he himself pushed Jocelyn away? These questions will be answered... Eventually. MWAHAHAHA. Love you guys for sticking with me, reviewers, followers, favorites... I still don't have a pet name for y'all. Should I just call you my little somethings? Feel free to give me some ideas. Now back to the story... *grins evilly***

* * *

Jace was thinking before the limo lurched off into traffic. He didn't expect anyone to come rapping on the window. He didn't expect that person to be Clarissa Morgenstern. He rolled down the window to see her standing there, asking for a ride.

_What is going on tonight?_ he ratiocinated. She clambered into the limo next to him, holding her pumps in her hand.

"Will you hold these for me?" Clary asked, forcing the shoes into his hands. She reached up and undid the up do that her hair was in. Clary's red hair fell down into a curly mess. "Thanks," she said, taking back her shoes, but not putting them back on. "So, I'm sorry I was so cold. I was a little pissed off."

Jace laughed. "I could tell. I hope my-"

"Amazing self only improved upon my mood? Well, wrong. It really didn't help improve my mood after I realized you were the same guy from the street today. You know, stopping random girls and lying to them about how they're beautiful isn't exactly something a girl enjoys."

"I wasn't lying," Jace argued. He didn't even respond to the first part of her statement, which was very unlike him. "You are beautiful."

Clary tucked her hair behind her ears. She murmured something quietly, so Jace couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" he inquired. "Are you alright?"

She sat up straighter and sighed. "Yes, I am fine. It's just that I hate formal events like this. I am _so _sick of rich millionaire problems. 'Oh, the caviar wasn't just delivered? Throw it away and get new caviar,'" she mocked. "I heard my dad saying that to a waiter today. He was so rude to the guy just because he wasn't rich enough to buy his way up the social system."

Jace sat in shock. He had never heard a girl like Clary speak like that. Like she didn't _want _to be rich. "Well, I totally agree. It's not fair that some people have way too much and most have less than a little. But there's nothing that we could do about it. You said it yourself: Heronlight is a military company. We aren't exactly philanthropists."

Clary smirked. "Did you finally find out the truth about your daddy's money?"

Jace nodded. "I had never thought about it that way. I was astounded that you did."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think that I know how to think?" Clary's tone was upset. She obviously thought he meant what she thought.

"No, no, no, that is _not _what I meant. I thought that it was cool that you thought like that; I don't know anyone else who does. And I admire you because of that," Jace quickly responded. He mentally facepalmed himself for saying that last sentence. _Why did I just tell her I like her? She hates me._

Clary blushed and looked down at her dress. She smoothed out the wrinkles. "The great Jace Herondale admires the freak of millionaire society? And I was told you had good taste in girls."

She was blocking him out again, he realized. _What could I do to get her to be less cold?_ he wondered.

"Okay," Jace thought aloud. "If you're going to clam up again, you might want to tell me where you need to go first."

Clary glared up at him. "You know what? I think I may just walk home from here. It's not that far." She reached for the car handle, but not before Jace could hit the door locks.

"Where?" he asked innocently.

Clary bit her bottom lip, still furiously glaring at him from across the seat. "It's just around the corner. The bookstore right there."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "You live in a bookstore?" he inquired.

"Well, on week days, yes. My mom and step-dad live in a back part of the building. My step-dad _owns_ the bookstore."

Jace shut up and looked at it as they rounded the corner, memorizing the address so he could come back sometime later. He unlocked her door and allowed her to get out.

"Good night, Clarissa."

She visibly flinched. "It's Clary. Clarissa is what my dad calls me. It's too girly," she explained. "But... night. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, _Clary_," he tried the name out. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue. She hurried up the steps and jammed a key into the lock and ran inside. She slammed it and was then invisible to Jace.

He couldn't see her as she sat against the door. And cried.

* * *

**Okay. So this is a short chapter focusing on building up Clace. I admit *raises hands in surrender*. But I just had to have a sassy Clary and a curious Jace chapter, okay guys? Even the writers get caught up in their stories, especially me. So shoutout to Latvia again because I got even more views from them. Shoutout to France, since you guys have the Eiffel Tower and I dream of going there. Shoutout to my homies in the USA! Woot woot. Lol, so I'm supposed to be doing Spanish homework, but I love y'all so much that I just had to update again. Mwah *air kisses*. Oh, and tell me what I should call you guys! I need to call you _something!_**

**Thanks!**

**infinity (I'll just be calling myself infinity now, kk?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So my friends, we meet again. So I got a review from someone in Ireland and you made me smile so much... I loved that. You made my night! But still, it's 2:16 where I live, and if my dad found out about this, this story would be deleted and dead. But I still love you guys, and my friends in Latvia, keep the views coming! One of you guys have to message me sometime. I'd love to talk to someone from _Latvia _of all places. Oh, y hola mi amigos de Argentina, Mexico, y España. ¡Sí, hablo espanol! Me encanta tú. ¿Hablas conmigo? Jaja. Sorry (lo siento). Couldn't help myself, I am in Spanish honors and I did a project on Argentina a few weeks ago. But, seriously, please review and tell me where y'all are from. I love hearing about it! **

* * *

Clary sat in front of her mirror, in the same way she was only a couple of hours ago when she felt beautiful and confident... And now she was crying her eyes out, only she didn't know why. She felt like Jace had unsettled her, like a dormant volcano reawakened after thousands of years without any activity. Now she had thoughts about things she had never thought about before. _Ideals_ she had never even realized she had.

"Oh, get yourself together, Fairchild. You're probably never going to see him again anyway." She stood up and took off the wrinkled dress. She put on her fleece pajamas and prepared herself to go to sleep. _Brush out the tangled mess of hair, brush my teeth, clean the makeup off, clean my face, plug my phone in to charge, and finally, I'll get to sleep,_ she told herself.

Clary heard the door chime go off. Luke and Jocelyn were home. She sighed and closed her eyes. But sleep was just as unrestful as staying awake.

* * *

_It was summer, as it always was when Clary dreamed this dream. _

_She sat on green grass, wearing a green knee-length dress. Her hand was always tracing small circles in the grass, making symbols, strange runes that meant something more than they looked. The ground was scorched wherever her hand completed an intricate design, then it disappeared moments later when Clary began to trace a new one. _

_"Clary?" his voice rang out. Only now did Clary know who it was. _Jace. _"Clary? Come on. I want to show you something."_

_His voice was playful, but kind, just like it was in the limo. _

_Clary looked up, only to be momentarily blind. A bright golden light was in front of her, and inside of it, was the shape of a muscled boy. _Jace, _Clary thought longingly. _

_A hand reached out, long and slim fingers reaching for Clary. She grasped it, allowing him to pull her up into an embrace. _

_"Clary, I love you so much. I hope you know that."_

_Clary would always nod, unsure of what to respond. _

_But then a shadow would fall upon the valley, making it as cold as winter. Her angel would disappear slowly all while saying, "Be strong, Clary. I'll always love you." _

_Then _he_ would appear. Cold and calculating, his black eyes would rake over Clary. His silver hair would wave in the cold wind as he would laugh at Clary about her foolishness. "Loved Angel Boy, didn't you, you idiotic little girl?"_

_Clary would cry as he poked at her, and the dark boy would laugh the whole time. _

_Now that Clary had found out who her angel was, she had a dark and ominous feeling that her dark one would be appearing soon._

* * *

**Okay, so it's short, but I wanted to give y'all one more little thing before I went to sleep. So you can probably guess who the dark angel is. I couldn't help it, I wanted some more of the book series mixed into this... Does that make me totally lame? Well I think it does. So good night guys. Buenas tardes, mi amigos de Argentina, Mexico, y España.**

**I love you all,**

**infinity**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad," Jace started.

"No, I'm not listening this time! Leaving that party was rude and disrespectful to Mr. Morgenstern!"

"And who's the one who said I could go?" Jace drawled. He was sick of his father treating him like a five year old. "_You did._ I didn't just say, 'Oh, I'm going to go home,' and leave. I asked you, and you said-"

"I know what I said, Jace! So just... Go hang out with Aline or something. I have actual work to do," Steven shot at Jace before stalking outside and slamming the door. Jace sighed before walking over to his bedside where his phone laid. He scrolled through his contacts lazily as he walked out onto his balcony over the street where he had met Clary earlier that day.

Clary. He loved that name now. When he tried typing into his phone for a contact (despite the fact that he didn't even have her number), it was underlined as a spelling mistake.

_How? How can a name so... everything amazing and be a mistake?_ Jace wondered. _She is not a mistake._

Outside, the cool air blew on Jace's face, stinging his skin like tiny needles. He stopped at Aline's contact and pulled it open. Sighing again, he pressed the call button.

"Hey, Aline. We need to talk."

* * *

Clary woke up thrashing around in her bed, and her blankets and sheets were wrinkled on the ground. She laid her head down on the uncovered mattress and closed her eyes.

"Nightmares seriously suck, huh?" Jocelyn asked.

Clary jolted up before her mother stood to help her. "What are you doing in here?"

"You were screaming or being loud. I heard you throw something at a wall. Turns out it was a pillow; you throw pretty hard, sweetheart." Jocelyn sat up straighter.

Clary took a deep breath. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

Clary sat up and told her mother she was going out to see a movie with Simon, but she had a plan. She needed to find Jace Herondale, and fast. If something bad really was coming, she needed some backup.

**I'm baaaaaack. Did you miss me, my little somethings? Sorry by the way. I was kind of a hot mess for a little while, but I'm back and better than evah. Short chapters are better than no chapters though right? So, I'm having exam week right now, and today my family is coming up to spend the holidays with me and my parents and bro and his wife (he's 26 FYI), so I doubt I'll be able to write a lot over the next week. I am so terribly sorry for making y'all wait and I want some ideas: what do you guys think is going to happen? Speak up, follow, favorite, review. I love you guys for sticking with me all this time. This is a really hard time for me and writing is my one haven along with my music. **

**Thanks,**

**infinity**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love y'all so much. I hope you know that. Everyone who follows or favorites just makes me so happy, and my people who have been brave enough to review, I just want to say thank you and I am so grateful that I have you guys to talk to. My friends from Canada, Ireland, and my homies in the USA and everywhere else on this big wide world, I just want to thank you for pressing the link to "What Will Tomorrow Bring." If you hadn't, I wouldn't be so eager to check my phone every five minutes after I update to see if I get anymore of your wonderful reviews or follows or favorites. Okay, mushy AN over... For now. *Mwah* Happy Holidays by the way!**

* * *

Clary wrapped her scarf tighter around herself as if she could block all the cold with a flimsy scarf. Jocelyn had told her it would be too thin, but Clary didn't listen. She had thrown her previous outfit back on, except she was missing her cream colored jacket that she usually wore when she was with her mom.

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at her phone before lifting it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Clary? Hey, where are you?" Simon's voice rang through the phone. "Your mom called me-"

Clary groaned into the speaker loudly. "Look, I was lying to her. I'm trying to find someone." Clary stood on her toes and peeked over the crowd. Nothing.

"Who? I can help. I can always ask my mom to check her files for whatever your looking for." Of course, Clary had forgotten that Simon's mom was part of the Morgenstern Industries board, and she always had everyone's contact info on file. _Everyone_ was actually an understatement.

"Jace," she stuttered. "Jace Herondale. I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

Clary could hear him draw a sharp breath. Simon breathed out before telling her to wait one second. He came back a second later with a number for Clary. She put it into her phone gratefully and noticed how the auto correct thought Jace's name was spelled wrong. "Thanks Simon. I really appreciate it."

"Mm-hmm. You owe me, Fairchild." And he hung up.

Clary immediately pulled up Jace's contact and called him. He picked up after the third ring. "Um, hello?"

"Jace? This is Clary. Clary Fair-" she stopped before correcting herself. "Clary Morgenstern."

"Oh. I'm- well, I'm on another call right now. Can I switch over and talk to you in a few?"

"Sure," Clary told him hesitantly. She paused and waited for the stupid hold music to come through her speaker. But it didn't. Jace hadn't switched over but had already started talking.

"Look, Aline, it's not that I don't like you or anything, I just can't do this anymore. You say you're in love with me, then ditch me at the party you told me you'd be at. We weren't even actually dating. You just started gossiping about me on whatever lame social network you're on that day. I can't hang out with a girl who treats me like her servant, despite how amazing hot or rich I am." He stopped. "Aline? Are you okay? I've never heard you go for so long without talking."

Clary froze. He was obviously the person that the rumors told of: a player. "Jace, you never switched over to the other call," she whispered into the speaker.

"Oh, God. Clary, I'm- look, it's seriously not what it seems like. Aline is just-"

"Just your latest gossip piece? I get it. But fair warning, she's going to explode if you say that to her." Clary hung up and started pushing her way towards Simon's house. Her phone rang multiple more times before she even looked to see if it was Jace. Guys had a way of doing that a lot: Being jerks and then trying to fix their "little" mistake with a phone call.

She called Simon. He picked up the second she called. "Yes, Ms. Fairchild? How can I help you now?"

"Simon, I'm sorry. I guess that was pretty rude- wait, no- that _was_ really rude of me." Clary sighed as she tried to apologize. Luckily, Simon stopped her before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

"It's okay, Clary Berry. You on your way over to my place? We can watch a movie, like you told your mom," Simon suggested.

"Sure, Si. Be there in a few."

* * *

**One last update for tonight. Jace's reputation has been revealed... Will he be able to make it up to Clary or not? Will Aline ever get off Jace? When will this author shut up and just write? The world won't know... Until chapter nine! Mwahahaha! Love y'all. This was just building Clary and Simon's friendship and adding in a little complication with Jace, so please don't hate my filler chapter! So nightie night from little ole me. I think my next update will be longer, I promise. Hopefully.**

**Until next chapter,**

**infinity**


	9. Chapter 9

Clary couldn't stop thinking about him. She had known better than to believe the rumors about him, but she never thought they'd be true.

"Clary? What movie do you want to watch now?" Simon held up an assortment of varied genres of movies.

She stopped and thought for a minute, trying desperately to get Jace off her mind. She failed miserably. "I don't care, Si. You can pick it."

Simon sighed before telling her, "I've picked the last three movies." He held up another five before realizing that Clary wasn't going to make up her mind any time soon.

"Si, I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough night." Clary shivered and wrapped the blanket closer to her. The basement of the Lewis's home was rather cold, but for some odd reason, Simon didn't mind. He would always tell everyone that he never got cold. The doctors blamed some weird thing where you have too much blood or something like that; they said it speeds up body temperature, making Simon always warm. But, no one, not even the doctors who said it, believed it.

"Sorry, Clary. But hey, do you want to watch this?" He held up one of Clary's favorites, a romantic adventure movie that Simon hated. Clary sighed.

"I already told you, you pick it."

"Okay," Simon sang sleepily and put the DVD in the player. The movie started as Simon fell asleep.

* * *

Aline did _not_ take the news well. Jace hadn't believed Alec and Isabelle when they said she really thought they were an item, and he was paying for it now.

"I've always loved you, Jace Herondale! And this is how you repay me? I just-" Aline was screaming at the top of her lungs into the phone. Jace attempted at tuning her out. And failed.

He quickly hung up on her. Jace sighed and looked down at the thinning crowd below. A flash of red caught Jace's attention.

_Oh, God._

There she is. Jace was panicking now, throwing on his coat and rushing downstairs. He nearly broke the elevator buttons from slamming the heel of his hand into them. When he finally made it downstairs, he ran outside and towards the direction he had seen her going.

Jace pushed through the crowds roughly, as if he were fleeing from a crime scene. "CLARY!" he yelled. If he completely stood up, he could still see her hair flying in the cold wind.

_Clary_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys. I'm sorry it's short, but I think my account for a game I play has been hacked so I'm a little depressed. Sorry. But yeah, my dad and I are currently trying to fix the a aforementioned problem. Soo.. Ya. I'm really happy about the success of this story; over the weekend I finally got 2,000 views! Yay! So, keep on reviewing or following or favorite-ing! I love y'all VERY MUCH. Happy New Year if you celebrate it!**

**infinity**


	10. Chapter 10

**MILESTONE MOMENT! Ten chapters guys! I've gotten 32 follows, 16 favorites, and 14 reviews! I am so grateful to everyone who's even been patient enough to read this far! Well, I got my game account back (thank goodness) so that problem is over with. But I've got a small problem... I've been signed by a talent agency. Y'all are probably wondering, "How is that a problem?" Well, it isn't. But I'm going on a trip to Orlando, Florida for a _very_ prestigious and important conference. I could get discovered! The thing is, to get ready for this conference, I have to train on both Saturdays _and _Sundays almost every weekend. Every. Weekend. I'm very very very excited, but with school, dance, music, training, honor society, video gaming, reading, piano, more training, studying, yoga (my dad is making me do yoga with him), running, sleeping, and updating, I'll be dead before the trip is here.**

**Also, a girl from my school just died. This girl had bullied me last year, but now I am praying for her and her family. She was only 13. **

**So here it is, sorry for such a long AN.**

* * *

Clary could've sworn she heard someone yelling her name. Her first thought was Simon, but she then remember the note she had written him, telling him she had gone home.

Her next idea was Luke. But Luke was at the bookstore with Jocelyn. Asleep. Clary thought it might've been Isabelle or one of her friends she occasionally saw at school, and almost instantly cast the thought aside. They'd never talk to her in public.

Her next thought was involuntary. _Jace._

Clary wondered whether to keep walking or stop. To look or not. To talk to him or not. She turned her head so quickly, you'd have thought she had gotten whiplash. What she saw was a head of golden hair bobbing above the New York crowds.

So it was him.

She decided to stop. Moving, thinking, even breathing for just a quick moment, to just wonder how and why he had found her? And why had he followed her?

She allowed his signature smirk to creep across her face before she realized that she would've done the same. So she turned to face his direction and push through the crowd to him. Only he didn't see her coming (she_ is_ rather short), and they both fell. Jace managed to twist himself so he took the brunt of the fall. Her hair fell and created a thin veil to separate them from the bright lights and pushy crowd. Jace inhaled a deep breath and got a strong smell of her perfume, which he couldn't identify.

_It is nearly as beautiful as she is_, he thought. He repeated her name several times in his head before successfully saying it aloud.

"Clary."

Her eyelids fluttered instinctively. Her breathing became more erratic and panicked, but she only felt excitement and wonder. _He's just so perfect._

"Yes Jace?"

"Is it too late to tell you how much of an idiot I am?" Jace pouted.

Clary jokingly pondered the thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I'll have to. Who knows who else you'd be willing to tackle on a New York sidewalk? I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Clary mentally face palmed herself. She was _flirting_ with society's biggest player. And she liked it. _Liked it_.

"So, does that mean I can invite you to see a movie with me? My place, of course. Wouldn't want all these bothersome reporters getting in our way," he joked, motioning upwards while pushing Clary's hair out of his face.

She smirked. "Can you handle me?"

Jace played along. "I don't know, can I?"

"'You can't handle the truth,'" she quoted. _A Few Good Men_ was one of her favorite movies, and little did she know, it was also Jace's.

She seductively blinked down at him on purpose. He leaned up towards her, thinking he'd get a kiss. Instead, he got a laughing redhead. Jace frowned.

"You're right. I really can't handle you, but can _you_ handle _yourself_?"

She laughed and quoted yet another of her favorite movies: the Disney cartoon of Hercules. "'I'm a big, tough girl. I can handle this.'"

Jace cracked up with laughter before Clary laid a hand on his chest. "Seriously, though, my answer is yes."

Jace smiled and reluctantly let her get up. He took her offered hand and pulled himself up. He wrapped one hand around her waist. It was more of a _she's mine, be jealous _to Clary, but to Jace it was nearly pure happiness. He had never developed such strong feelings for a girl so quickly. Scratch that, never developed feelings _near_ this.

"Come on then, Ms. Shortcake. We can pick out a movie to watch."

"Ms. Shortcake?"

"You know, Strawberry Shortcake? You're short and a redhead. Plus, your name rhymes with berry. You're the Strawberry Shortcake reincarnate!"

"Ooh, was that a vocab word?"

"You know it. Well, it was in fifth grade," he laughed with her. He began to push through the crowd, gently pulling Clary next to him.

Clary allowed Jace to guide her back through the crowds, away from her home and towards Jace's.

* * *

**Sucky? Awesome? Best thing since City of Bones? Hah, no. THE COVER THOUGH. For those of you who have no clue what I am talking about, the City of Heavenly Fire cover was released. But yeah. I pray to Raziel that Jace survives..**

**But credit to those movies for the quotes. CLACE. Good Clace? Bad Clace? I loved writing this scene so much! It was just so fun to write those smartalek responses I had been craving to put in. MOVIE DATE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS. DO NOT PANIC LIKE I AM. HAHA. HAHAHA. MWAHAHAHAH. I kid, I kid. I solemnly swear I am NOT up to no good. **

**Love y'all.**

**infinity**


	11. Chapter 11

Clary sank back into the plush couch before realizing that Jace had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sure, he had done the classic boyfriend/friend thing by putting his arm around her waist, but she hadn't been expecting him to go all out.

"So, um, what movie are we watching?" Clary wondered aloud.

Jace laughed and told her, "Well, your little quotations from Hercules really got me craving my childhood. So, Disney cartoons it is!"

Clary giggled. This wasn't the same egoistic guy she had met at the party or in the limo. _So who was it?_ Clary asked herself.

She snuggled into Jace's side in a weak effort to stay warm. It was nearly as cold as Simon's basement. Jace chuckled and stood up. He returned a few minutes later with a large, fluffy comforter which he wrapped around Clary's small figure.**  
**

They watched Hercules, Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, and lastly, Cinderella. They started debated over the ending and plot of Cinderella.

"No person- not even a girl like her- would ever be lucky enough to sneak out, find a Fairy Godmother, get a dress and carriage, get to the ball, meet the prince, and instantly fall in love. No one ever gets lucky at all in love, or life, for that matter."

"Oh, come on Clary. You have to believe in at least true love's kiss, right?" Jace teased.

Clary looked down at the couch and picked at a thread. "No. I don't."

Jace stopped. _Please, _he prayed, _let me help her find the fairytale ending she deserves._ He had never been all that religious, but he wanted to help her as much as he could without hurting her and if that meant praying, so be it.

And then, that feeling came over him. A warm, happy glow that made him lean down to her face and pick her chin up. "Maybe I can prove you wrong about that then."

Clary was in shock. He was going to kiss her. _Kiss_ her. Clary mentally panicked; the only time she had ever been kissed was when she and Simon had been playing Truth or Dare. He had dared her to kiss him. She had too, and she gave herself about twenty cootie shots afterward. Hey, she had been six!

To Jace, it felt like slow motion as he leaned down to meet her lips. To Clary, it felt like forever, and she inwardly screamed, _Come on! Please, just kiss me already!_

That moment was one they'd never forget. They met with a spark, one that drove them both into a temporary madness. Clary wound her fingers into his golden hair as Jace pulled her closer. The kiss morphed into a slight make out session, ending with Jace pulling back and smirking.

"Did that change your mind, Miss Shortcake?"

Clary snorted. "You wish."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Wanted to give y'all something before I got too busy. But to answer a question I got in a review, sorry I don't remember your name, I'm in the talent agency for acting, modeling, singing, and dancing. BUT THE CLACE. It drove me crazy writing this, trying to stop myself from going crazy. So... Yeah.**

**infinity**


End file.
